The Life of a High school Chipmunk
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Three Months Adam is still living with the Millers so they all Go off to College but as College Adam Proposes to Brittany Making him wait what will Happen afer the Get Married read and review
1. Chapter 1

The life of a Rock Star chipmunk

Chapter 1 High school

Its been 3 months since i lived with the millers. They have offered me so much and I think I owe them so much so I decided to buy them some Jewelry from the Jewelry store . Talk about 500 to 900 Dollars . So i went to another store and bought some jewelry there and it worked .Now since the chipettes birthday was coming up I had to hide the Presents From the girls i wrapped them up in signature Colors Pink, Violet,and Lime green and stashed them in my closet and made sure not to unwrap them Until there birth day. On that day when it was the chipettes birthday i took out the gifts and wrote on them on the pink one i wrote: To: Brittany .From : Adam . on the Violet on i wrote . To : Jeanette . From : Adam . on the lime green one i wrote To Eleanor . From Adam . As Miss Miller was walking out with the cake singing happy birth day that gave me a window to go get my presents for the girls and have them ready . Happy birthday Girls Miss miller said . Hey girls i got something for the three of you I said to them . I handed each girl there present . As they opened there present's they all gasped at what i got them . Adam ! Brittany said this is so sweet of you . Thank you I replied . Jeanette said the same thing and so did Eleanor .As each girl kissed me i just sighed and just stood there lovestruck x3 and to my surprise the girls and miss miller got me something as well .Brittany got me an iPod touch . Jeanette got me a book

* * *

><p>on life . and Eleanor got me a cook book so i can learn new things to cook every time we had dinner . And Brittany whispered in my ear . Adam i have something extra special for you after everything settled down . Sure I whispered back . So the party went on like useall hardly a moment went wasted and we all played a party game pin the tail on the donkey the girls were up first since it was tradition and they almost nailed it but i was waiting long enough and it was my turn so the girls spun my around and i accidentally pinned the tail on the chippett and talk about funny Jeanette just Yelped in pain and shot me a death glare . I'm sorry i don't know how to play pin the tail on the donkey . its OK Jeanette told me but next time be sure to put the tail on the donkey on not on the chipette and so a new game was invented pin the tail on the chipette until it was Bed time and so Jeanette and Eleanor slept in there bed rooms .And Brittany slept in my room and talk about something Extra special . Brittany was wearing a see thru pink silky night gown and spun around to show off her sexy curves and so lightly pushed me down on the bed and began to remove it . I did the same and she felt a huge budge .in my sweatpants . i shivered all thru my body as she began to remove my sweat pants along with my boxers and breifs and started to bob her head up and down sucking on my hard cock .It was my First time hitting an orgasm . Alright Britt its my turn I said to her . Brittany only nodded and I started to Penetrate her ass and she yelped in pain and in Pleasure at the same time .Is it alright if I proceed I asked . She Nodded . I Started to go slow then gradually picked up speed . Brittany started moaning and gasping as I started to Finger her asshole at the same speed as i Fucked her .So she started to hit her orgasm Faster than I expected .and so we both made love to each other .As we both sat up in bed I whispered to her . That was amazing . I know i never felt anything like it She whispered back .So we both got up and went to the upstairs bathroom and got ready for the day . This was our first day of high school along with the others together as one so once we got our things ready for our first day of high school i was certain that everything was going great until G-4 last class of the day and we were only freshman at the time but during our first day Brittany got trash caned by a only one senior and that i knew started to boil my blood and turn my face bright red . So i can up grabbed onto a wall railing and did a wall run and grabbed the seniors Underwear and gave him a wedge an Atomic wedge so hard he won't be able to sit down for a month .I Dug thru the trash and found a crying Brittany I dusted her off<p>

* * *

><p>and cleaned up any trash on her and got her down to the Bathroom and she did the rest of the cleaning for herself and The Senior named Ralph got I.S.S. for a week and Brittany just Lunged her self into me and cried as I got her down to the office to have a talk with the Assistant Principle and that was when She wanted to see the both of us . Take a seat both of you She said . I helped Brittany into the chair and she helped me into the Next one . Now then what happened and I think that Brittany should tell her side since we knew Ralph's side . OK she replied in a whimper . It started after lunch i was walking with my sisters and best friends when Ralph just stood in our way I told him to move Nicely but he would not we tryed to go around him but still he blocked our way I told him again to move but Still he would not budge not even an Inch so that was when he picked me up by the tail and trash caned me and left laughing Alvin was going to fight him but Simon was able to hold him back That was when Adam fought him and pulled me out of the trashcan . Is this true She asked me . Yes it is when i saw that guy i was heading to lunch when heard crying like hell in a trashcan and saw a laughing Ralph so I took care of him and pulled out a trash covered Brittany I replied in a Nervous tone . Al thou I do not accept any one trash-canning new students for any reason i also do not condone fighting either so i let what you did slide and Brittany I want you to wash up and Continue for the day .Hey me and Brittany never caught your name I said to her . Oh I'm so Sorry She replied in a less angry tone . I'm Marcie ,Marcie Hale Vice Principle of west Eastman High school . So about Ralph what kind Punishment Does he have right now I said . I m glad you asked Ralph has a week in ISS and a another week ASS (after school suspension) . awe I said well at least i don't have to worry about Ralph trash canning Brittany anymore . And personally im also going to call his Parents and Notify Them of what happened today She Finally Finished . Wow now that is like triple the punishment I said to her .So as our siblings waited outside the building for Me and Brittany to head out the Front double doors .Hey Britt Alvin said trying to strike up a Conversation to her . I'm sorry for what happened today but Adam .<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm I turned my head to Alvin . You took care of him in a very styleistic way which ive never seen before . How did you do it ? well to answer your Question Remember i took Gymnastics Classes back in Middle school well those helped me get the best of him and allowing me to give him an Atomic wedgie . Interesting Alvin said . Hey Britt did you have that class with him ? yes Alvin and he was pretty good at it a few accidents that happened but he was able to pass that class with my help of course She said Proudly . Its true I Just wasn't able to get down one of those lessons in Gymnastics I said back in a Like i wanna Dwell on the past tone . Brittany Understood where I was Coming from and just shut up as we walked home .As we walked home The chipmunks and me and my sisters parted ways to head to our separate homes .Al thou Miss Miller was looking crossed indeed . Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Adam I didn't see any of you get off the bus what happened Miss miller asked .Brittany got trashed caned by a Mean Senior Named Ralph but i took care of that and we did miss the bus home sorry about that but everyone was shocked even Ralph's Friends but even they didn't Participate in what happened .I said to her . I see well the both of you need to wash up for the night the boys are coming over for a sleep over . Awesome I yelled . and the girls indeed washed up and me and Brittany washed up together in the shower which seemed weird but teats us for ya we both Cleaned each other and made sure to Double check that we were clean we both leaned against one of the tiles and just sighed so I looked at her and wondered What the hell happened ill be sure to laugh at Ralph when i see him at lunch tomorrow oh wait i cant lunch isn't till 11:30 for ISS students but Regular lunch is after m-6 .So after me and Brittany Had Towels on we both went to our rooms and got changed thou she still wore pink i still wore black with a dash of pink Underneath. a few hours Later the boys knocked on the door Miss Miller went to get it and Gestured the boys in for the night<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sleep over

As the boys walked inside . They started setting up there sleeping bags for the night at least and tonight was Saturday which ment the guys were going to spend time a lot of time with the girls which I didn't quite mind at the time .Just then Eleanor walked up to me . Adam seems like your lonely all the time when the guys come and have a sleepover with us whats wrong ? Ellie asked . you know I do Feel quite lonely because it seems that like I'm being left out of the group every time the guys come over and well I just don't know what to do I replied back . I understand a I want to make you a part of the group Adam .Said Eleanor. Thanks I truly understand but one Question is on my mind Constantly I said . What is it ? Eleanor asked . What is love I just don't understand my own Emotions even when me and Brittany made love just Yesterday I didn't understand what my Own Emotions even meant to me even right now I said back . I don't have an answer to that question but i know someone

* * *

><p>and someone else that has that answer Jeanette and Simon .She said back . yea I do kinda feel odd around them when I try to strick up a conversation up with either or both of them I'm a Complete nervous wreck around either or both of them . Awww I see well then allow me to go change and I'll go join you in a little bit OK cupcake I said to her .So I went up and changed into my Black PJ's for the night and went down to join the girls and guys . as the girls and guys and me Sat in a Circle we played truth or Dare mixed with spin the bottle .So Adam Brittany asked Truth or Dare ? Dare I replied .OK I dare you to make out with Eleanor for 10 Minutes Dead straight with tongues She said . Alright you got it I said . So I Crawled over to where Ellie was sitting at I got into Position I leaned in as Ellie Closed her eyes our lips met .As i ran my tongue across her teeth .She Granted me access inside we Contuied to make out for 10 Dead straight we without taking a break to catch our breathes .Ellie winked<p>

* * *

><p>at me telling me that we will finish what we started .So I spun The bottle and It landed on Brittany . Alright Brittany truth or dare I asked . Dare She said .Alright I dare you to strip and make out with Jeanette for 3 Minutes straight . What there is no way I'm doing that kind of dare try again . Uh i don't think so a dares a dare so you gotta do it .I replied straight back in a sarcastic tone . As Brittany started to Unbutton her Pajama top and tossed it to the floor then went for her bra then her Pajama Bottoms then her panties and slid them to the floor then stepped out of them Then she walked over to Jeanette and leaned in for the kiss thou Jeanette was a bit hesitant at first but leaned in as well and kissed for 3 minutes straight .After that she shot me a Death Glare and I understood what it meant it meant I'm going to get you back for this .I Just snickered at her glare .It was Jeanette's Turn she spun the bottle and it landed on Alvin . uh OK Alvin Truth or uh Dare .Jeanette asked . Dare he replied back uh alright I dare you to make out with ... Ellie . she said . now that i didn't see coming I just whispered to Brittany . She just nodded in response as Alvin made his way over to Ellie and started making out with her the Dare was in progress . After the Dare was done Alvin didn't look to pleased with himself<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlene Meet Alvin

its been three months since The break up as I call it but Alvin's been single for three months but that is going to change when he is going to meet a very Pretty Girl called Charlene .We all go to West East men High together as Freshmen of course some Classes we have together and some we don't but that's just fine with me anyway Still Me and Brittany aren't planning on Breaking up any time to soon unless she catches me cheating on her well then that's Different .Anyway a couple of Jocks walked past our table and just snickered at the way I dressed yea like I even cared .Brittany Just Glared at them telling them off but As soon as Alvin saw Charlene . She didn't know who I was … yet at least but to say the most she Knew Alvin Simon and Theodore .As Carlene Grabbed her Tray and Sat down with the Chipmunks I couldn't help but wonder what was going on but who care's as long as Alvin has a girlfriend then I really don't care But anyway . We met at the Millers and we said our good by's but something was up between Alvin and Charlene I just couldn't put my finger on it but then again it doesn't matter then only thing that matter's is Just hoping I can get thru the Night and praying to God that I don't have to suffer because of Alvin let alone anyone . Hey Adam you Coming in or

* * *

><p>what ? Brittany asked me while Jeanette and Eleanor were already inside getting ready for Dinner along with Miss Miller Cooking tho most Likely she would burn down the house. Uh sure I'm coming I said back . As me and Brittany went inside something was smelling good it was Eleanor Preparing Ribs for us and that was Dinner .We ate it and Saved the rest for leftovers my kind of Idea that way we can what we just cooked for Dinner Tomorrow . Miss Miller put the left overs in the Fridge and all of us went to bed to get ready for the Next Day . Eleanor and Jeanette went to there Bed rooms while me and Brittany wen to my Bed room and got ready for the night . I closed the door and made sure no one was looking inside . I even made sure that the door was locked and secured and my Car alarm was on . Honey Come to Bed with me .Brittany Said in a Seductive voice . Alright alright I'm coming I'm coming .I got into bed right next to Brittany . They Say that the first night can be awesome . I said to her . Yea I know right Brittany replied . Well it seems Alvin found his first love lets see if he can keep her instead of use her like every other girl hes<p>

* * *

><p>slept with . I Said to her . I agree Adam I have seen Alvin with a Bunch of Other girls when Him and me were together and yea hes Cheated on me several times but one time I caught him Kissing a girl Named Rebecca and that was it Until he got hit by a truck while trying to save me and in the End he did save me because he didn't want me to get hurt and one time I even got Kidnapped by Ryan and two other people and get this they raped me and tried to sell me as a whore to top that they even Drugged me with something that I don't even remember but I needed help for a long time I couldn't be in a room all by my self And that's when all the Co motion Between me and Rebecca it Started first between me and her then me and her mother till she started to show her true Colors and that's when I had to save Alvin from himself and in the end it worked I got my Alvin back and on the night of his Soccer game that's when we broke up over that . You could say that our Relationship was a on off type but yours and Mine isn't its strong and we Both Feel it I know you do . Yea I do yea I over heard the fight between the two of you how Alvin said that we could go to the Playoff's if that happened then you two had your Anniversary on that same night as his game and he made the Stupid Decision of Going to the game and playing instead of Spending time with you .If I were Alvin I would skip the game there's Always next year and I would spend time with you . At least you would make the right Decision But Alvin went for the game instead of me and that's what made me Scream at<p>

* * *

><p>him as he made his way for the Soccer Field for the game . Brittany Said . Did you try to stop him ? I asked her . No he said we were thru just like that . So I went home and Balled my eyes out .Brittany said to me . look Ill tell you right now I'm not Alvin and I never will be . I said to her . That's True your so much Better than Alvin . I'm Glad I have you as a Boyfriend . Brittany Nuzzled her head into my soft fury Chest . You don't know how much that really means to me but if another girl tries to kiss me then I would come to you for help . Well if the other girl kissed you then its no problem but if you returned it then its a problem and you know what that means Don t you ? Brittany asked me . Yea I do it means you break up with me or I break up with you . Or I give a choice between me and the other girl if you make the right Decision then we are still together but if you make the wrong one then like I told you about Alvin it would be over in a heart beat . Brittany said to me . I understand Besides I don't Plan on Cheating on you . I said to her . Hey don't make Promises that you cant keep . She said back .Right well then I read on your show that you shit on Alvin's cock when he Ramed it up your asshole at that time . Its true I'm not going to lie about it I couldn't Control my Boules at the time at loose a good one but Not in the toilet like most people do but I Did it accidentally on Alvin's meat Stick something even to this day I still regret .<p>

* * *

><p>Hey I don't Blame you look lets get some sleep we need all of our Energy for Tomorrow . Meanwhile over at the Seville's . Alvin who is this Girl . Simon Asked . This is Charlene and Charlene This is my Father Dave . Alvin Said Gesturing toward Dave ,and this is my Mother Clair Gesturing Also toward Clair . Hey Charlene its nice to meet you . So I hear Alvin's Dating you . Yes He is and We are Both Proud to Be a Couple . Charlene Said . Well its getting late and we don't have the Guest Bedroom Prepped and ready for you so I guess your Sleeping with Alvin tonight And Alvin that means no "Funny Stuff" Dave Said toward Alvin . Yes Dave. Alvin replied . As the Boys Headed up Stairs and got ready for the night . Hey Charlene Did you pack a Change of Clothes ? Dave Asked . No Dave I don't have anything to wear Except this . Pointing to what she had on . Wow sounds like we need to do some shopping for you and get a update on your wardrobe anyway<p>

Dave Said to Charlene . As Charlene Made her way up to The Boy's Bedroom . So you have nothing to wear for tonight here you can Borrow an Extra pear of My Pajamas there yours but I'm sure you would want them in a Different Color which is Cool with me anyway . Alvin said to her . Thank you Alvin now I know I'm never alone As Charlene went into the Bathroom to Change she Discarded her robe and slipped on the Button Shirt and Slipped on the Pants and got ready for bed . Charlene Walked back into the Boys Bed room and Climbed into bed with Alvin . Goodnight Alvie . Charlene Said sweetly . Goodnight Princess. Alvin replied and it was lights out for the Boys and Charlene and Dave and Clair went into there Bed room and Got into bed and slept the whole night Thru with out any Trouble .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Prom

As the Prom Started to get close the kids all ran out and Started to buy Tuxedos and Girls ran out to buy Dresses and Jewelery along with looking Perfect .but me I still had my dress Coat along with my Dress shoes so all I had to do was add some Black Jean's and throw on my Black Army Cap and I was all set . I just had to wait for Brittany to get back with her dress and My guess is its Pink of course Black and Pink to go together . As Brittany and her sisters left the house and left a note on the Kitchen table . And it Said this . **Adam we are going to get our Dresses and Jewelery we left some Breakfast for you in the refrigerator. All you have to do is heat it up . The boys will be over with there Tuxedos so we are allowing them to use the up and downstairs to get ready for the night . So we shouldn't be long take care now love you . **

**Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor . **

And sure enough everything the Boys arrived right on time . I got up and walked up to the door and opened it and sure enough there were the boys .Come in the girls are out Getting there Dresses and Jewelery espically Brittany knowing her she wants to look great for me .I said . Yea your right Adam you and Brittany were meant to be . But be sure to treat her right and she wont start yelling at you for something that you did to her . Alvin said to me . The boys walked with Tux's in hand and rushed to the upstairs and Down Stairs Bathroom to get Changed for the night Alvin was the first to Emerge from the upstairs in an all red Tux topped off with a red tie and a really good red Hat . Simon was the Next to Emerge From the Down Stairs Bathroom in an all Navy Blue Tux with a Blue Tie . Theodore also Emerged from the up stairs Bathroom with in a Green Tux with a green tie and Theodore looked great . I then ran into my room and got changed I then Slipped into my Black Dress Coat along with my Black Jeans along with my Black dress Shoes and topped off with my Black Army Hat and Emerged from my Room in all Black . The boys Jaws Dropped in what I was wearing . Adam you look great For Brittany .Alvin said still in amazement . Adam I'm sure your going to Impress Brittany with what you are wearing . Simon Said . Man Adam you look great in all Black . Theodore said to me . Yea I know besides Black and pink do Go together . I replied back .Hey Alvin what do you think type of Color that Charlene is going to be Wearing tonight ?. I asked . I really don't know I just want to be Surprised which is why Charlene is Living with us . Alvin replied . If I know Dave he said "Alvin since Charlene is going to be Living with us no funny Stuff"I think that's what Dave said to you . Am I right Simon . You are Correct and I have been watching Alvin like a hawk ever since Charlene came to live with us . I am quite sure I didn't hear anything but you know Alvin he's always up to something whether its one of his

* * *

><p>Schemes or something Else .Simon said to me. Uh Simon I'm right here I can hear what you are saying .Alvin replied back to Simon . Uh right Alvin , Anyway Adam we need to change again and head back besides the girls are probably Due back with there Dresses and Jewelery so we had better get going . Alvin Said . The Boys Changed back into what they were wearing and headed for home . I headed back into my room and changed back into what I was wearing and hung everything in my Closet and headed into the Kitchen and had me some the leftover's and I felt full so I went back into the living room and watched some TV and Waited Pationatly for the girls to arrive back from Shopping .And Just in time the girls arrived back with there Dresses and Jewelery or what they Call Accessories of course they Bought shoes as well .Brittany was the First to head in and great me along with Jeanette and Eleanor . Hey Adam I take the boys arrived here to try out there Tuxes ? Brittany asked me . Yea they did and that made me try out mine . I replied back . I see then well we need to put up our Dresses and Accessories And our shoes . And the Girls Did just that then they all Joined me in the Living room . Curious where's Miss Miller . I asked Jeanette . OH uh Miss Miller is out Grocery Shopping we are low on a few things so not to worry .Jeanette Told me . OK . I replied back . As the girls just sat and watched Meercat Manor it was something to take my mind off … well everything the good new's is that I don't have to worry about anything because we are probably going in a Limo mostly rented by Alvin or one of his Brothers so we just Couldn't Wait for the Big night to get here we are all set to go for the Big night "Prom" it was on the Chipmunks Minds it was even on the girls and even my mind so even tho we just wanted to get this over with we just had to wait for a good long time .<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Going to Prom "The Big Night "

Everything was Set in place and while the Boys were Getting ready and Charlene was getting ready also me and the Girls also got ready . Kids The Boys are here . Miss Miller Called . And Just like that Eleanor Came Downstairs in a Beautiful Silk Green Dress just Filled with Jewelry and Then Jeanette and she was wearing Also a Silk Purple Dress along with some Jewelry and all the Girls were Wearing Make-up at the the time and last but Certainly Not Least my Brittany . She Came Downstairs Wearing the Spaghetti Strap Dress in Pink and also wearing Jewelry And I Emerged in all Black Black Dress Coat Black Jeans Black Dress Shoes and Black Army Cap and I decided to go for a Black Tie just to top off the Casual Look .And Charlene Walked inside as well wearing a Red Dress also Wearing Jewelry and Make – up Same as my Sisters . OK kids Get together so I can get a Picture of you first up is Adam and Brittany . Me and Brittany got as close as we could with out Ruining each others work . Hey Adam this is for the Camera so be sure to Smile . Brittany whispered into my ear . Alright I can do that . I whispered back . Finally Miss Miller got the Camera working and so we Both Smiled and the Shot was taken . Next up is Simon and Jeanette . And the shot was taken on them as well . And Theodore and Eleanor . And there Picture was also taken . And Now Alvin and Charlene . And there Picture was taken and So the Limo Arrived .

* * *

><p>We all walked out the door in Pair's and walked to the Limo . Hey Alvin tell me Did you rent that Limo . I asked . Yup and with Dave's Help also . We got in and first went to a Restaurant and had Dinner there . I pulled Brittany's Chair out and Simon Theodore and Alvin all did the same thing . We all Ordered Drinks First . I went for a Root Bear and so Did Alvin . Simon Went for a Doctor Pepper . Theodore went for a Sprite . And the Girls all had Water . And we waited for our Drinks to come and so we Ordered our food . Hi I'm Sandy and I will be your Waitress tonight . What would you like to eat . She pointed at me I looked at my Menu Very Carefully . I ll have Fish and Fries . I told her . And do you want a side order with that . Yea ill take the Okra . OK Sir and what will you be having . She pointed at Simon . Ill have Mashed Potato's and Gravy . And would you like a Side order with that . Sandy Asked . Yea ill have the Corn . Simon Replied . And what would you be having tonight Sir . She pointed at Alvin . Ill have what hes having Fish and Fries with Okra . OK and what would you like sir . She pointed at Theodore . I have the Steak And ill have it cooked Medium . Alright and What are you having Miss. I'm having the Salad . Brittany replied . OK and your having Madam . She Asked Jeanette . I have<p>

* * *

><p>some Chicken Breasts . Also Cooked Rare . OK and you having Ma'am . She Asked Eleanor . Ill have the Fruit Salad Ellie replied . OK that's two orders of Fish and Fries with Okra one fruit Salad one order of Mashed Potato's and Gravy one Salad one Steak Medium Rare and One order of Chicken Breasts Also Rare . OK I'll be right back with your Orders . Sandy walked off and with that I made sure to Strike up a Conversation about something . We Talked about something and So we Smelled our food Coming and we Waited for our Plates to be Set in front of us so we can Chow Down on our food Politely After that I made sure to leave a 200 tip for good Service and so did the others only it was about 50 dollars in other words a Big 600 Dollar tip for good Service . And with that Alvin Called the Limo and the Limo showed up and we Drove off to the prom . After we got out of the Limo we Headed to the Prom and we Danced to a slow song . Hey Brittany something on your mind . I asked while Dancing with her . Yea its Alvin hes having such a good time with Charlene . I guess that she made him Change the way he acts because Normally he like Hooks up with ho- I mean other girls which he Did do that to me . And as you know I got in a bad mood . Which is why me and Alvin always broke up and got back together it was a on off relationship its not the Type that I was Aiming for and when you came into our lives you made things a whole lot better . Brittany said to me . I see well at least one Day I plan to Marry you and we can live in your Sister's Old Tree house . I told her . Oh Adam that's a long way's away but at least ill be spending my life with you . Brittany told me as we both Danced. Hey Britt . Hmm Brittany<p>

* * *

><p>replied . I was thinking as soon as we Graduate High school you think you and me could both Choose a College . I asked her . Well at least we always agree on something .Brittany told me . Hey Britt look Alvin's having a good time instead of his Usual Attitude . I told her . Yea I noticed this is one Side of Alvin you don't see everyday . We all took a Seat and Waited Kindly for the winner s of Prom King and Queen to be Announced and sure enough they were . And you Prom King is Adam Miller . I walked out and waited for my Prom Queen . And now the Moment you have been all Waiting for your Prom Queen is Miss Brittany Miller . Jake announced . Brittany Got up and Walked out to Join me . And we Danced to Aerosmith I don't wanna Miss a Thing . It was one of my Favorite Songs we Both Danced to it and when the Song Ended we both Kissed . And Soon Everyone Else Joined us on the Dance floor . Hey Adam nice move you Pulled on Brittany . Alvin told me . Thanks Alvin so then we Heading home after this . I asked him . Yea we are as soon as Prom ends Ill call the Limo Company and we head Home after that . Alvin Said as he Danced with Charlene . Good idea . I replied back . As Soon as Prom Ended we didn't Arrive Back till 2:00 in the Morning in which we were all pretty tired both me and Brittany . Me and My sisters were the First to get out of the Limo . And then Alvin and his Brothers along with Charlene all headed for home . And so the Limo Driver was Paid a 1,000 Dollar Tip and with that we all got inside our Houses and got Undressed and Climbed into bed . And Slept threw the Night espically Me and Brittany we were both tired the most . We both Got into bed last and Slept Threw the night .<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Prom Talk of the school

As me and the Girls Got up the Next day we walked into the school looking our Very best but I had to figure that something was up and it wasn't the Ceiling Prom was talk of the school . Yup and Just we Figured you could hear girls and guys talking about it non stop .In the Hall ways and In Classrooms . You could also see girls and guys passing Notes about prom ones I would pick up and read and just keep it to my self. Once the Day was over me the girls and the Guys all walked home instead of taking the bus I was getting sick and tired of listening to all that talk about Prom this-prom that uh It made me want to gag . So once we got to our houses we went inside after we said our goodbyes . After me and the girls went inside we all let out a sigh of re leaf that the day was over and we can begin to rest but not before Dinner .Kids Dinner . Miss Miller called. We all rushed out of our rooms and ran into the Kitchen and waited for our Dinner to be served .So Miss miller Whats for Dinner . I asked. We are having Spaghetti with Meatballs . Miss Miller Replied . Great I love Spaghetti with Meatballs . I said back . So anyway girls how was school ? Miss Miller Asked . It was Great , Besides People talking about Prom sure me and my sisters and Brother had a good time but now we are kinda getting sick about hearing what already happened at prom .And Adam even found some Notes that the Jocks were passing thru Class all Day I just wish People would stop talking about it .Brittany said sound quite Annoyed . Yea I know Britt some of the notes that I read made me want to gag . I told her . Alright Girls Dinner is Served . Miss Miller said to us . As she Past out Plates and Forks we all Dug into our Spaghetti and man was it good after we were done we headed off to bed and got ready for the next day .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Epilogue Threw High school

and Start of College

As we went threw our Sophomore Junior and Senior year we had the Chance to Graduate with our Senior Class and yes even with our Brothers and my sisters . Once we got threw Graduation we headed off to College me and Brittany had no Idea what College to go to I picked one in Missouri and Brittany tended to agree on that so we Both Picked Missouri State University West Plains and we Both Applied there at the Start of Next year in the fall .And that's when we both Packed and was ready to move to West plains I knew it was a long Drive but before we left Alvin gave me his Web cam so that way we can be in touch with each other and Almost everything was set to go . Now Brittany you and Adam make sure to call me on Holidays and weekends so that way I don't Miss you so much . You to Adam . Miss Miller said as she Dabbed her eyes with a Tissue . I know we are going to Miss you Miss Miller. But you are the Closest that I ever had for a mother and Dave that I'm Glad I have him as my father . As the Other Six went to there Colleges we went to ours Theodore and Eleanor went to a school for Cooking . Simon and Jeanette went to Harvard University and of course

* * *

><p>Alvin and Charlene went to a College for music and whatnot . And Me and Brittany we went about half way across the Country for our College . Brittany and me Both Packed our Stuff in my Delorean and was about ready to Drive off when I forgot Something . OH Crap I forgot my Cellphone . I said . Actually Adam I have it right here . Brittany replied . Oh thank you well did you get my laptop and everything Else ? I asked. Yea or don't you remember Alvin and the others packed that up for you and hauled it to West Plains for you . Brittany replied in a Sarcastic Tone . Oh Thanks for Being Honest with me . As I playfully rolled my eyes . Alright Adam all Joking aside do you have your Computer Programed for getting to Missouri . Brittany asked . Yes I Do I made sure to Install a GPS into the Car just before I transformed it into a Time machine  Cop car . I replied . As me and Brittany both got into the car I Closed the Door . And Started up the Engine we both Clicked on our Seat Belts and carefully drove out of the Drive way and Started Down the Street and on our New Journey in life to what we call True Love .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Start of College

As the others got Settled in we still had a long way to go luckily I made sure to install an internal Gasoline System just to make sure I didn't have to make multiple stops and waste Valuable Time getting to Missouri and getting to our College . We Finally made it to Kansas and made our First stop at a Gas Station and one of the guys Filling up his truck Said . Man that's a Nice car you got there Son what is it ? The Man asked . Simple its a DMC 12 Delorean mostly built for long Distance Travel and it runs on Gasoline and Plutonium which is Nuclear . I replied back . Dang man , say can this Car of your s Time travel . The Man Asked once again . Yes it can and that I also built a Delorean Cop version along with the Time Machine Version right into it I replied . That's some Handy work you did to that car . The man replied. Well it Seems my Girlfriend is Coming back with some Drinks while my Car refills . I said . So that's your Girlfriend she looks like a Babe .Hey don't even think if Flirting with her . I said Getting Defensive . Alright Geez man I was just giving her a Complement no Need to get all Defensive on me .The man Said Annoyed . Look Shes my Girlfriend not yours now Why don't you just Drive off and leave the Two of us Alone . I told him . Fine I'm Going anyway my car is Filled up and ready so Good Bye Moron . The Man Said

* * *

><p>to me . As he Shut his Door and Drove off sounding Quite mad I the other Hand just didn't Care as much . Adam whats wrong ? Brittany Asked Sounding Quite worried . Some Guy was going to try and Flirt with you and I just told him off . Just to Keep you safe from anything Bad that might happen . I Said to her . I got Back inside and the Status of the refuel was at 100% so I Unclasped the Fuel Dispenser and Paid the Gas Bill for my car . Me and Brittany got back inside and Drove off but not Before enjoying some Sodas . Good thing I installed 2 Cup Holders that way we don't Spill any soda on us . So we made sure to turn on the Radio . And we drove the rest of the way to West plains and Found our way into MSU West plains and got ready for our New lives we . The first thing we did is Checked to see what dorm our Stuff was in and sure enough everything was Unloaded Down Stairs and into the First Dorm on our left . We then went to the office to Get Registered into our College . And sure enough we were on the list and handed our Class Lists Just to be Safe . Our New Lives Start here .<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Proposal and the Start of Marriage

As Me and Brittany got Settled into our Dorm and Got everything Organized we pretty much just lay ed back on our Beds and were in deep thought till something Just Struck me Marriage I Didn't know how to approach this but I knew That I wanted to Spend time with my girlfriend ever Since the First Day I met her I knew it in my gut . Hey Britt would you be OK by your self while I go out and buy Something . I said to her. Oh and what are you going to buy for me . Brittany asked me . I just need a new pair of Headphones for my MP3 player you know that way I don't run out . Once Brittany was asleep in her bed I slipped out and made my way to my car when a College Senior said Hey man Freshman Aren't allowed cars . You know what I really don't care about who is allowed to have what so I suggest that you can shut your big mouth and just keep on walking because I really don't care about that People espically Freshmen should be allowed to have what they want including there cars . I told him . You Know what Fine then keep you car ill Just be on my way . As that Guy walked off I got into my Delorean and Drove off to the Jewelry Store and Looked around for a good ring that wasn't Expensive and sure enough I found one . I went to the counter to pay for it and sure enough I had the Money to pay for it . It was

* * *

><p>put in a Black Box . I then Slipped it into my Pocket and walked off making sure that it was Secure . I then Drove back to Campus . And that's when Brittany woke up and came running out to great me and lead me back inside . I got down on one knee and took out my Box and Asked this . Brittany Ann Miller from the Day that I met you .You were the Perfect Girl for me and the Day I asked you out was the Day I finally understood what love finally meant to me and know I take your hand in Marriage so I ask this Brittany Ann Miller will you Marry me ? I asked while holding the Box open . Yes yes I will marry you but after college . And once we get to our house we will then get married then but only after College . Brittany replied to me . but I do accept your Proposal . After I slipped the ring on her finger we then began to unpack my Computer stuff and got it Setup and hooked into the Server of the College Campus along with getting my phone and other Stuff setup . And so our New lives Finally begin .<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Marriage and the Start of a Family

All threw College me and Brittany Waited till after College to Get Married and So we Graduated with the others and we then Packed up and we then headed for home and We went to our home and got Settled in .Miss Miller Called up the Seville's . Hello David . Miss Miller said . Oh hi Miss Miller . David would you and the Boys Come over for Dinner ? Miss Miller asked . Sure Ill go tell the Boys . And of Course my Daughter Charlene . Dave Said . As Dave and Miss Miller Hung up . Kids the Boys are coming over along with Dave for Dinner . Miss Miller said. OH great Alvin is going to annoy me to death over Dinner .Brittany Moaned . Hey don't worry Brittany Charlene is going to be Keeping an Eye on Alvin Mostly Alvin But I'm quite sure that Alvin will keep his Mountain Sized Ego In Check . I Said . Well alright Adam But I do Trust your Better Judgment. Brittany replied to me . Well I hope I am right . I said . As the Boys along with Dave Arrived At the Millers place for Dinner . They Boys Then Walked up to the door . And Dave Knocked . I ran to the Door thus Answering it . Hi Dave Come on In we are getting the Table ready for you . I told him . Thank you Adam , Alvin Simon And Theodore would you help Adam and the others Help prepare the Table and me and Miss Miller can help prepare the Food for everyone . Dave Said .

* * *

><p>As Everyone Did there Job Dave then Got right to work Helping Miss Miller Cook the food along with everything Else . Once Everyone was Settled in . Everyone me and Brittany Have an announcement to make we are getting Married . I said to everyone . Everyone was Shocked as to how this Happened . Adam How did this Happen . Simon Asked . Well it Happened as soon as Me and Brittany Moved in and I then Proposed to her but she made me wait all Threw College . Wow I never to expect a move from you Adam . Alvin told me . Yea I know but I have Heard From what Brittany told me is Quite true . Then I Believe From what I Believe Brittany told me is true but lets Just Enjoy our Meal and have a good time . I Said to everyone . OK Adam I Agree we should Enjoy . Dave Said . And now our New Lives Began Only this time we are doing it Together as one . As soon we have our Stuff moved out . We then Moved into her and her Sisters Old tree house and Started to live out our lives . I then Got a Job and Supported My wife while Dave and the others Helped Plan the Wedding we then Got Settled in and Started to fix everything else . Well Adam we are actually Living out are Dreams and we are soon to get married . As we Got married we Finally Lived out our Lives as one .<p> 


End file.
